Irvan Spirithide
Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Light Dragons Irvan 'is a wyvern based Light Dragon who's current whereabouts's are unknown. His current existence is unknown to anyone on Team Light or the Shadow Dragon Forces making him isolated from the war. He mainly helps out the village that has developed around the mountainous valleys that he hides in as he is often seen wearing a saddle. Irvan is also quite the rare Light Dragon; having both the element of Light and Spirit at his disposal he is quite the threat to the Shadow Dragons. However, whether or not he realizes this is another story entirely. Irvan as a character belongs to ☀http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ His design belongs to the MMORPG Last Moon Physical Description Irvan is a pure white, upright wyvern based Light Dragon who's species is more commonly called Spirit Dragons. On his lower back he has a golden/yellow Crest of Light marking. Irvan's head has small spikes on the crest of it and along his cheeks has has four long and sharp, pearly white spikes. On the sides of his head he has only two, long, and down-curved horns that are great for piercing enemies. His snout is small and long with large upper canines that stick down and out of his mouth. Over the top of his head he has a swirling and curling halo that helps to display his Angelic and Spiritual appearance. He has a long neck which only has two large and long spikes that curve down as they stick out. His chest plates go all the way to his lower jaw and are all segmented downwards in triangular shapes. He has two large and powerful legs that hold up his body, they are incredibly muscular and great for kicking. He has long and sharp spurs on the back of his leg and he has three long and sharp claws that are nearly sickle-like. His wings are made up of single wing finger that hooks to the elbow of the wing and finally the body. He does not posses membrane or feathers, instead he has swirling and curling spiritual strands of light magic that help him fly faster and further than normal dragons with physical wing membranes. He also has a very long and whip-like tail which has long, sharp, and curved spines that went from his hips all the way down to the tip of his tail. '''Blood ' Irvan's angelic virtue(s) as a Light Dragon is both Purity and Spiritual. Since Spiritual virtue results in a sky blue blood and Purity results in white blood Irvan's blood is a very light blue, much like the color of his eyes. Irvan is quite rare as not many Light Dragons are able to hold two virtues instead of one. The reasoning for Irvan's double virtue is hypothesized to be due to his breeding and the genetics of his ancestors. While his mother and father are unknown it could be possible that one was an Angelic Dragon and that the other could be a Spirit based Light Dragon. Since Angelic Dragons are known for their virtue of Purity this would account for that. '''Spiritual Wisps These wisps are formulated by powerful amounts of spiritual and light based elemental magic. Elemental Abilities Being a Light Dragon Irvan's true element is Light. This grants him the power to manipulate and control photons and photonic based magic. His hybridization also allows him to control the element of Spirit. This allows him to control and manipulate his physical form and physical limitations. This makes him able to give himself extra strength and increase his abilities beyond what he can. Spiritual magic also allows him to shift his physical appearance as well as to create multiple versions of himself. Also Irvan has the very rare ability to control yet another element the element of Mind. This allows him to use his mind to control and manipulate and even move objects. He can also confuse and cloud the minds of those who attempt to fight him. ''Light Beam: ''Irvan fires a beam of blazing white Light energy much like a laser that slices through and cuts his enemies. In a less powerful attack it can be used to physically push enemies away. ''Light Sparks: ''Irvan fires off sparks from his scales that shoot off and attaches to his enemies burning them and cutting them like barbed wire. It also burns them if they are of evil intent. ''Light Spikes: ''Irvan can summon photons into a physical shape that fires off at enemies piercing them like skewers. ''Light Mist: ''Irvan summons a mist of blinding fog like photons that acts as both cover for his allies and a weapon that knocks the sight out of his enemies. ''Spirit Manipulation: ''Irvan can control and manipulate his own spirit to make himself stronger in physical, emotional, and mental aspects. This is much like a fortification ability and acts to empower himself for a short time. ''Spirit Shift: ''Irvan can manipulate his own spirit in such a way that he can change his physical shape into an entirely new one. However, this is an incredibly taxing and draining ability. So he chooses not to use it. ''Telekinesis: ''Irvan can use his mental strength to lift up objects and use them much in the fashion that Lumera does with he weapons and Empress does with her enemies. He can use this ability to pick up stones and objects to help his villagers. ''Divination: ''Irvan can use his mental abilities to see into the future. He can only catch small glimpses and images of the future instead of full scenes or moving pictures. He relies on this a lot to make sure shadow dragons aren't coming. This drains his mind a lot but also strengthens it for further use. ''Astral Projection: ''He has this ability but is incapable of using it due to being so young. Personality He is very quite, shy, and introverted dragon. He keeps to himself and mainly stays in his hiding cave; he doesn't leave it much but when he feels the villagers need them through his mind and spirit senses. He is also very calm minded due to his quite behavior. Irvan also likes to stay out of conflict and doesn't want anything to do with the shadow dragons. No one really knows anything else about him. Bio Not much is known about him besides a few villagers whom he only told a few bits of his past. All that is known is that his mother was killed by Shadow Dragons and his father was gone long before that. He was then chased off by Shadow Dragons and fell through a spirit port into another completely different world far from his home. He was then hidden from the shadow dragons in that world and remained in one of its most remote areas. Quotes "Leave me. I am no one important." Gallery Irvan by reshiramandsuicune-d7js6gb.png Trivia * Irvan's physical appearance is based on the physical appearance of Spirit Dragon in the MMORPG called Last Moon http://lastmoon.org/wiki.php?view=prey&name=Spirit%20Dragon